kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Xelak/I have a new Bleach fan-fiction...
So, yeah. I'm bored in 2nd period one day as we're watching "Master Harold ...and the boys" and I come up with this random idea for a new Bleach fan-fiction. So, here's the plot and main characters: Prologue: As Sosuke Aizen moved closer to his overall goal, he and his captains, including several Arrancars, engaged a force of powerful Soul Reapers above a fake Karakura Town, including the Visored Ichigo Kurosaki. But, instead of fusing with the Hogyoku as he had intended, Aizen was stopped by a sudden burst of power from Ichigo that turned his Hollowfied form into an Arrancar, granting him incredible power. Unforunately, due to Aizen's own power, Ichigo was felled by a desperate stroke by the traitor. With their heroes gone, each side called on more and more of their own forces until the battle turned into a conflict that eventually ended up nearly killing off both the races of Soul Reapers and Hollows. Now, nearly 50 years later, Soul Reapers are still scarce, but Hollows continue to multiply. The ferocity and destruction of the Battle of the False Karakura alerted the humans of the world to the prescence of the spirits fighting unbeknownst to them, and now Earth has been transformed into a world of fear. To be attacked by a Hollow is not a rare occurance, but Soul Reapers are now considered almost godly souls that are destined to save the world. Into this world of chaos is born a child called Shinda Salvatore, who has the not-so-unusual ability to interact with ghosts. Characters: Shinda Salvatore: (Japanese/Italian for "dead savior") A seventeen-year-old boy who travels between this world and the next to find the true source of the Hollows. On his sixteenth birthday, he is witness to a battle between a Soul Reaper and an incredibly powerful Hollow whom the Reaper calls "Arrancar". When the Soul Reaper is felled, Shinda takes up his zanpakuto, Sho Oyake Onna ("Little Princess") ''Suddenly finding within him the power to wield it skillfully, Shinda is able to defend himself against the lost soul until a second Soul Reaper appears, summoned by the fluctuating spiritual pressure. It is this same Soul Reaper who later trains him in the art of Zanjutsu. Armed with his new Shinigami powers, Shinda takes it upon himself to travel between Hueco Mundo, the Soul Society, and Earth to defeat the Hollows permanently. Just before he turns seventeen, Shinda encountered another Arrancar fighting a Menos Grande. The Arrancar was easily able to defeat the lesser Hollow, and upon doing so, in complete surprise to Shinda, he consumed the Menos. As Shinda was about to engage him in battle, the Arrancar muttered under his breath "how horrribly humans taste". This, in turn, prompted a confused question from Shinda that led to a deep discussion. Shinda discovered that the Arrancar, known only by the number Aizen originally gave him, (125, Ciento Veinticinco) ate only the souls of Hollows because he was an Arrancar and protested about how badly the tortured souls had ruined the world. From that day on, a friendship was born. '''Zanpakuto:' Sho Oyake Onna Japanese for: Little Princess Shikai: *'Shikai Release Command:' "Cry, little sister." *'Shikai Special Ability:' not yet revealed When Shinda's shikai form is released, his clothing does not change, but instead his zanpakuto changes to form a medium-handled morning star, with and X-bladed sword-like head. The head is connected to the handle by a chain made of spirit energy, which he can mentally lengthen or retract. He most often uses Oyake's shikai for ranged attacks. Bankai: Either not achieved or not revealed yet Hollowfication: It is known that Shinda hs the ability to Hollowfy; he was taught how to do so by Ciento. However, he has not revealed it in battle yet. Ciento Veinticinco: (Spanish for "One-hundred Twenty-five"') A Hollow of incredibly high spiritual pressure, and a powerful fighter. He first met Shinda after consuming a Menos Grande as an "afternoon snack", and shortly thereafter became friends and companions with him. Ciento himself actually appears to be only fifteen, compared with Shinda's seventeen. He first existed as an Adjucha after dying, though he does not remember why he became a Hollow. After years of consuming other Hollows, which is perhaps where he got his taste for them, he was turned onto an Arrancar by Sosuke Aizen with the Hogyoku and numbered 125, as he was just slightly weaker than the pre-release power of Yammy Riyalgo at the time. After the Battle of False Karakura, he abandoned Aizen's Hollow army and wandered through Hueco Mundo, growing stronger. After obtaining an extremely high power level (about equal to that of Ulquiorra Cifer) he shifted to the Human World, and has existed there since, eating other Hollows for sustenence. He decided to accompany Shinda because he felt Hollows had "screwed up the world". Zanpakuto: Demonio Spanish for: Demon Resurreccion: *'Resurreccion Command:' "Scream" *'Resurreccion Special Ability:' Not yet revealed Ciento's Resurreccion form has not been revealed yet. Ciento only mentioned it to Shinda once, when he was teaching him how to successfully Hollowfy. Cero: ''Ciento has the common Hollow ability to fire a Cero. When preparing to do so, he puts his thumb and first finger together as if he is going to flick something and gathers spirit energy in front of it into a sphere. When firing, he flicks the sphere with his finger. His Cero color is an odd yellow. ''Gran Rey Cero: It is unknown whether or not Ciento has the power to fire Gran Rey-class Ceros, but it is possible because of his Espada-level power that he can. Category:Blog posts